


Ski Special

by RA_of_Light



Series: Richard and Alice [3]
Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex, Smut, sauce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RA_of_Light/pseuds/RA_of_Light
Summary: Inspired by Richards ski-ing adventures at Sundance 2019Richard and Alice are on a ski mini break





	Ski Special

“Are you definitely sure you don’t want to come out today?” the deep masculine voice asked from the back room.

“No Rich, you go and enjoy yourself!”

Alice was being completely honest; she’d agreed to go on the ski trip with Richard because she knew how much hitting the slopes fed his soul. Whenever he talked about skiing, his bright blue eyes lit up with childlike fervour. He was a pretty intense guy most the time because he was so dedicated to his craft, so seeing his obvious excitement about going skiing was something Alice was more than happy to encourage.

She was a competent skier and found it generally enjoyable; however it also involved getting cold, which was something Alice most definitely was not in love with.

“Seriously love” Alice spoke again “I really just fancy a day snuggled up in the chalet with a good book and a steaming mug of hot chocolate”

Richard walked into the living room all trussed up in his ski wear. He was head to toe in black. Alice tittered to herself thinking ‘What a surprise’ though she couldn’t help but admire the view as the colour made his pale skin glow and the trousers fitted his taut thighs very admirably.

“Are you absolutely sure? The snow is looking really good out there” he said, pouting his bottom lip and employing his best puppy eyes, trying so very hard to convince her

Alice nodded and got up off the leather recliner towards him. He looked appreciatively at her as she came over; she was in a pair of fleecy pj bottoms and a thin wool thermal top which, whilst not conventionally sexy, did hug her chest particularly nicely. Alice stood on her tip toes and gave him a chaste peck on the lips and a sneaky squeeze of his bum.

“You go out there tiger and do all the crazy shit you enjoy so much.  It’ll be more fun if you don’t have to worry about me keeping up”

He kissed Alice back and returned the bottom squeeze. He had to admit that it would be good to go out and just do his own thing. Alice smiled, she loved being with this fine man but was pleased that he understood that a bit of personal space was also enriching.

He pulled on his thick ski jacket and as he left called out

“See you later alligator”

“In a while crocodile” Alice yelled back as the door shut

It was just going dark when Alice heard noises outside the chalet door and a grumpy voice mithering.  She tittered and got up from her warm enclave and opened the door. A large black shivering figure was scrambling around down on their hands and knees trying to find the keys they’d dropped because of their icy fingers.

“You look a bit cold love” Alice chuckled

Richard looked up with a minor scowl on his face “I can’t feel my bloody fingers”

“Get in, you idiot” she laughed picking up his keys and yanking him up by his lapels. They moved into the warmth of the living area and Alice asked if he’d had a good day.

His scowl quickly turned into a beaming smile as he recalled his adventures “It was bloody brilliant! The snow was just the perfect consistency with not too many folks about so I could really let loose on the piste!”  He chattered along at speed as the adrenaline rush he got from his favourite pastime pulsed through his veins.  Alice loved hearing him regale her with stories of his derring do, he looked so perfect that she couldn’t help but love him all the more, his passion spilling over and exciting her

“So where’s my kiss from the returning hero?” teased Alice after a short while, causing Richard to pause “Oh, well if that’s what the lady requests, then the lady shall receive!” raising his eyebrows whilst grinning.

He removed his safety helmet and leaned into Alice and they locked lips gently. She was enjoying the kiss so much that she didn’t notice that he was moving his hands towards the gap between her lounge pants and sweater.

“Oh, you bugger!” Alice exclaimed and leapt back “Your hands are freezing still!”

His head flew back with a hearty deep laugh and he grinned wildly, in revenge Alice jumped on him suddenly knocking him back onto the sofa behind them. She clambered on him and began unzipping his jacket. Her hands flew under his top and flexing her fingers she started tickling him incessantly.

“You deserve this!” she shrieked and he started writhing uncontrollably underneath her.

“Argh” his voice shrieked back, not so baritone now “Ger’off me woman!” he was laughing and wiggling trying to pry this crazy but gorgeous woman off him. He managed to regain his composure finally and firmly gripped Alice’s wrists with one hand, flipped her on her back and started to tickle her in retaliation.

“No, I surrender” she quickly cried laughing hysterically. He stopped as suddenly as he began and looked in Alice’s eyes full of love and passion

“I missed you sweets” he said softly causing Alice to smile shyly and blush a little

“Same here my love, but it was also lovely to chill out. And I am grateful you are back in one piece”

Richard leaned down and gently kissed her lips again; tasting the cocoa and enjoying the softness and warmth as he still had the alpine chill on his.  He trailed his tongue around her mouth, drinking in the sweetness making Alice sigh. She’d kissed many men, but none came close to making her feel so full of love and lust and she was sure she would never tire of kissing him.

The kiss deepened as he melted his body into hers and her hands slid under his top again but this time gently caressing his chest. Through his trousers she could feel his cock start to twitch and he moved onto his back pulling her on top of him. She wiggled herself on his lap and he knew she was fully aware of his arousal. Alice was grateful that the blood was pulsing through his body as his now warm hands slid skilfully under her top.

“Oh, you’re free range today” Richard smirked as he felt around for her bra but found her bare breasts instead.

 Alice chuckled “I’m lounging around love; women don’t wear bras unless they absolutely have to!”

“All the better for me then” and he started to remove her sweater. As it was pulled over her head, the temperature difference and her arousal caused her nipples to harden which delighted Richard. He moved his head down and lapped one up with his tongue, swirling around the firm bud. She moaned in appreciation as his tongue and face warmed her breast and his beard softly tickled her flesh.

Whilst his mouth paid attention to her chest, his hands started to wander south underneath her pyjama bottoms and he was pleased to discover a distinct lack of underwear there too. His long fingers travelled down the front of her pubis and soft hair and slid along her outer labia. The folds were soft and pliable and he could feel her beginning to get wet and swollen as he softly ran his fingers from front to back.

He loved the weight of Alice on his lap and she was moving her body against his hand, her thigh rubbing against his cock .The thought that she was bending to his will made him groan out loud with pleasure. It momentarily broke Alice from the spell he was weaving with his fingers and she purred in his ear “I think we should get your out of these things”

She started peeling his jacket off and threw it behind the sofa, she then eyed his top and grabbed the bottom edge and shimmied it up and over his firm, slightly hairy chest and scraped his nipples gently with her teeth.

“Trousers next “her eyes half closing with lust whilst she undid the top button of the fly. She eased off his lap as he lifted up his bottom and wiggled the trousers off. His manhood was straining against his briefs, so Alice quickly removed them too releasing his now fully hardened cock.

“My, my Richard” she teased sultrily. He laughed and pulled her back on top his lap her bum pushing against his arousal. He kissed her passionately now, pressing his lips hard against hers and his tongue pushing into her mouth hungrily which she reciprocated with glee.

She slid her now wet core along his firm cock, the tip now moistening from the pure pleasure of their entwined bodies.  He moved his fingers back towards her vagina, sliding a finger upwards and curling it so it pressed against the one spot that he knew would make Alice cry out. She couldn’t take anymore and grabbed him firmly and slid down onto his cock causing both lovers to groan in tandem. She used her body weight and gravity to slide firmly down so that his whole manhood filled her. It was pure ecstasy and she ground down into him. Pushing forward slightly allowed her clit to rub against him adding to the sweet sensations. Richard filled with lust watching this beautiful woman use his body to pleasure herself. He lifted his hands to her breasts and swirled his thumbs round her nipples as the sensation of her grinding up and down his cock intensified. He started to push upwards to her in rhythm as she pushed down, getting faster and harder. Her cunt started to clench hard around him and he bucked under her, she yelled out as her orgasm peaked and she grabbed his hips tightly, digging her nails into his flesh

“Oh baby, you’re fucking delicious” he cried out as her pulsating pushed him over the edge and he spilled into her.

She flicked her hair out of her eyes, leaned down cupping his face in her small hands and kissed his lips messily. “Thank you baby” Alice sighed into his ear. He wrapped his muscular arms around her and pulled her tight into his chest.

“No, thank you” he murmured back,happily exhausted from his days adventures.


End file.
